Increasingly stringent federal regulations limit the permissible levels for emissions. As such, vehicle manufacturers have developed various methods to reduce emissions while improving vehicle performance and fuel economy. Catalytic converters, positioned in the engine exhaust path, are often used to reduce emission levels of regulated exhaust gases. The conversion efficiency of a catalytic converter may be monitored using a pre-catalyst O.sub.2 sensor positioned upstream from the catalytic converter and a post-catalyst O.sub.2 sensor positioned downstream from the catalytic converter.
One method known for indicating conversion efficiency of the catalyst is to calculate a ratio of downstream sensor transitions or switches to upstream sensor transitions or switches. An increasing switch ratio is generally indicative of a degrading catalyst. When the switch ratio exceeds a threshold value, a malfunction indicator light (MIL) is illuminated so the vehicle operator will seek service. This method of catalyst monitoring is disclosed in Orzel 5,357,751, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and is referred to as the Switch Ratio (SR) method. Another method for indicating conversion efficiency of the catalyst is based on the ratio of the arc lengths of the downstream sensor signal to the arc lengths of the upstream sensor signals identified as an Index Ratio (IR) method in contrast to the SR method. This method is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/785,406, filed Jan. 22, 1997, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and incorporated herein by reference.
The test cycle for catalyst monitoring requires collection of data from each of the sensors while the engine is operating in each of a plurality of inducted airflow ranges or air mass (AM) cells. In each method a predetermined number of transitions or switches of the upstream sensor in each AM cell is required to complete the test cycle. These methods rely on AM cell calibration and assume that sensor signal transitions occurring in a defined AM cell are valid for ratio computation regardless of engine speed and load conditions. The determination of SR and IR based on data taken while the driver is operating the vehicle at a high load, low rpm or low load, high rpm condition results in increased SR and IR variability even though operation is within one of the plurality of inducted airflow ranges. The determination of catalyst conversion efficiency based solely on AM conditions may result in error, and may reduce the ability to discriminate between a good and a failed catalyst.